Prince turns to Frog OST
Information *'Title:' Prince Turns to Frog Original Soundtrack *'Artist:' Various *'Publisher:' Warner Music (TW) *'Year Released:' 2006 *'Number of tracks:' 11 *Original Soundtrack CD for the drama Prince turns to Frog Track Listing # 迷魂計 - 183 Club Hun Ji: Enchanting Trick # Wonderful Day - 配樂 Instrumental # 魔法 Smile - 183 Club Fa 'Smile': Magical Smile # Bye! Boy - 7朵花 Flowers # Latina - 配樂 Instrumental # 不夠勇敢 - VJ Gou Yong Gan: Not Brave Enough # 失去記憶最初的愛 - 配樂 Qu Ji Yi Zui Chu De Ai: Memory Puzzle - Instrumental # 我只想要 - 7 朵花 Zhi Xiang Yao: All I Want - 7 Flowers # 醒醒 - 配樂 Xing: Wake Up - Instrumental # 閉上眼默唸3遍 - 183 Club & 7 朵花 Shang Yan Mo Nian '3′ Bian: Call My Name # 真愛 -183 Club Ai: Pure Love Lyrics 01: 迷魂計 - 183 Club Hun Ji: Enchanting Trick 主題曲/演唱 (sing): 183CLUB 詞(lyrics):柯呈雄 曲(music):呂紹淳 :你就愛Party就愛到處放電 搞得所有人都有點曖昧 :我不想被騙 不想為愛翻臉 再過下一秒我就要淪陷 :趕快醒醒 快睜開你的眼睛 趕快看清 他甜的快要你的命 :命中已注定 是我看不清 你愛我的把戲 就像狂風暴雨 :命中已注定 是我太任性 你的花言巧語 把我推入陷阱 :我怎麼有力氣 掙開你 愛上你 :你就愛Money老是被人誤解 哪怕天塌下你都無所謂 :我不算完美 不想一步登天 被你盯上了就會有危險 :趕快醒醒 這世上沒有奇蹟 趕快看清 別中了他的迷魂計 :趕快醒醒 快睜開你的眼睛 趕快看清 他甜得快要你的命 :命中已注定 是我太癡情 我愛你的勇氣 比誰都還堅定 :命中已注定 不要不相信 你的三言兩語 讓我奉為聖經 :你對我的意義 沒有人 能代替 03: 魔法 Smile - 183 Club Fa 'Smile': Magical Smile 插曲/演唱(singers):183CLUB 中文詞(Chinese lyrics):Toro 詞曲(music):Davor Julama/Jennifer Lee Hershman :Yeah... I know how it feels when I see you smile :輕輕 你靠在我胸膛 Yeah :Softly, you lean upon my chest :有一種奇特的力量 不能抵擋 :there's a strange, special power that can't be resisted :我開始亂了步伐 心還傻傻忘了跳 :I start to stumble in my steps; my heart even stupidly forgets to beat :或許愛就是這樣 讓我甘心被你融化 :Perhaps this is what love is like, making me willing to be melt by you :Refrain: :看著你微笑 有一道光芒 打在我身上 :Looking at you smiling... there's a ray of light shinning on me :像一種魔法 是你無心佈下的愛情圈套 讓我為了你瘋狂 :Like a type of magic.... it's the unintentionally love trap you set (that) makes me go crazy for you :迷人的微笑 :mesmerizing smile :Woo baby :輕輕 你開口說了話 :Softly, you opened your mouth and spoke :像陣風吹進了心房 微微的發燙 :it's like a breeze entered my heart... gently it burns :或許愛就是這樣 讓我心甘情願被融化 :Perhaps this is what love is like, making me whole-heartedly willing to be melted :Refrain :我像被施咒的青蛙 無法控制的就愛上他 :I'm like a cursed frog, uncontrollably I fell in love with her :不敢多做掙扎 難道這會是場夢嗎 :I'm afraid to struggle too much, could this be a dream? :Refrain :迷人的微笑 (When I see you smile) :Mesmerizing smile :打在我身上 (I can't deny) :shinning onto me :是你無心佈下的愛情圈套 (I can't define it, these feelings deep inside of me) :It's the unintentional love trap you set :I can't live my life without you :When I see you smile :When I see you smile 06: 不夠勇敢 - VJ Gou Yong Gan: Not Brave Enough) 歌手：VJ 专辑：王子变青蛙电视原声 :守在你身边看你每一个笑脸 :笑得那么甜是他给了你誓言 :不敢有埋怨都是我心甘情愿 :或许有一天我的爱你能看见 :一天一点你渐渐走远 :我却像空气被忽略 :只怪我的爱不够勇敢 :一直沉默的作你的依赖 :让一切石沉大海 :baby now i need you by my side :过去的一切该怎么放开 :without you i can't fall in love again :without you i can't :oh baby i can't fall in love again :(i can't never fall in love) :til the end of time in a world so close to me :i'm just so in love with a girl who's in my heart :each and everyday i wanna have you next to me :and i say to the world i'll never let it end :明明知道直到有一天 :发现你不再有笑脸 08: 我只想要 - 7 朵花 插曲/演唱(performer):7朵花 (7Flowers) 詞(lyrics):柯呈雄 曲(music):James Chu :怎麼說忘就忘記 這甜蜜的過去 被思念包著厚厚的糖衣 :不想再為了你傷心 這最冷的夏季 慢慢地 慢慢結成冰 :承諾變悲哀 悲哀因我被愛 悲哀是你因為你不在 :我好想抱著你訴苦 卻顯得好無助 無助的讓人想痛哭 :我只想要 和你在一起 朝著幸福走去 像戀人般的簡單甜蜜 :我只想要 和你不分離 怎麼輕易放棄 說你忘記 :我想這一定是報應 都怪我太貪心 才讓你頭也不回的離去 :黃色絲巾是想念 在樹上被風吹 :孤單的 孤單一個人無法沉睡 :愛情怎麼會讓每顆心都碎 我不再相信你 卻又慢慢想起你 :我只想要 和你在一起 :我只想要 和你不分離 11: 真愛 -183 Club Ai: Pure Love 歌手：183club 專輯：王子變青蛙電視原聲帶 :記憶像遊樂園般精采 :我們像對戀人相愛 :幸福是應該不會是當然 :只怪我們都太貪玩 :思念像雲朵般柔軟 :而你静静躺在我胸懷 :我像是任性走失的小孩 :緊緊抱著孤單 :我們都曾經明白也都曾經遺憾 :錯過了愛就難以重來 :不要害怕去坦白怕容易被你寵壞 :忘了該與不該 :到哪裡找回真愛找回所有遺憾 :愛的真相就能夠解開 :多给我一些片段拼湊未知的意外 :失去記憶最初的愛 :我是被你遺忘的精采 :你卻帶着記憶離開 :心跳是我們唯一的呼喊 :提醒我們曾經相愛 :你的笑像陽光般燦爛 :小心翼翼藏在我口袋 :在我脆弱時给了我溫暖 :誰也無法取代 :但我們都曾明白也都曾經遺憾 :一旦錯過就難以重來 :不要害怕去坦白怕又容易被寵壞 :忘了該與不該 :到哪裡找回真愛找回所有遺憾 :愛的真相就能夠解開 :多给我一些片段拼湊未知的意外 :失去記憶最初的愛 External Links Category:TWOST